


Life

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Melodramatic, per usual it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: Half-hearted and fruitless protestations





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

“But Hermione. And Ginny,” Harry protested breathlessly, babbling, clutching the front of Ron’s shirt with both fists, still pressing close to Ron’s warmth and light and love, feeling the overwhelming responsibility rising again from the dark to entangle his buoyant heart, yet not willing to let go of his anchor. “I died for them. For you. I died so the people I love can be happy. This will crush them, hurt them. I don’t want to disappoint them, not when I died so that they could live.”

 

“Harry,” Ron said, looking earnestly into his eyes, “Harry that _is_ life.”


End file.
